1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus for selectively operating in normal mode and tablet mode, and more particularly to a notebook computer with a swivel liquid crystal display, and a method and apparatus for enabling a selective operation in normal mode and tablet mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the current trend of portable computer devices is toward the goals of lightness, compactness and convenience, as well as integration with multimedia, the product design of notebook computers available on the market is also moving toward integration of multimedia functions.
As shown in FIG. 1, a notebook computer available on the market generally includes a computer system 10 and a liquid crystal display module 11. When the notebook computer is in a non-use state, the liquid crystal display module 11 is engaged upon the computer system 10. At this time, insert pins 111 on the liquid crystal display module 11 are used to engage the computer system 10. When a user desires to disengage the notebook computer for use, the user then disengages the insert pins 111 provided on the liquid crystal display module 11 from the computer system 10 so as to allow the liquid crystal display module 11 to move to an disengaged position for computer operation.
When a notebook computer is in operation, there is a possibility that a user may desire to engage the notebook computer and bring the notebook computer elsewhere to work without shutting down the notebook computer. Therefore, in a conventional notebook computer, a liquid crystal display switch controller 12 is often provided to cause the liquid crystal display module 11 to temporarily enter into a sleep state when the liquid crystal display module 11 is off so as to prevent the system and components within the notebook computer from generating excessive heat, which leads to possible computer crash and a reduced service life of the notebook computer.
In order to avoid such circumstances, the user can choose to first exit from the use state, turn off the power, and then engage the computer system 10 with the liquid crystal display module 11. Furthermore, current notebook computers generally provide support for advanced power management, and utilize the sensor control of the aforesaid liquid crystal display switch controller 12 to enable the notebook computer to enter into a standby state, a sleep state, or a paused state as the user desires.
However, for a notebook computer with a swivel liquid crystal display module, it is not only usable in normal mode, i.e., the liquid crystal display panel on the liquid crystal display module being oriented toward the keyboard surface on the computer system to be brought proximate thereto or away therefrom, but also usable when the liquid crystal display module is swiveled to bring the rear side of the liquid crystal display module proximate to the keyboard surface to be usable in tablet mode.
Therefore, in order for the notebook computer to operate in tablet mode and perform its functions, the present invention provides a method and apparatus with a swivel liquid crystal display to selectively operate in normal mode and tablet mode, and to integrate the interface linking of these two modes so as to facilitate entry into the use state, standby state, sleep state or paused state according to the user""s requirements.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a portable electronic apparatus that provides selective operation in either a normal mode and tablet mode so as to enable the user to set desired operation mode and optimize the performance of the portable electronic apparatus.
Accordingly, a portable electronic apparatus of the present invention includes a trigger device that generates a signal and a trigger value after being activated, a processing center for retrieving from the portable electronic apparatus a normal value corresponding to normal mode in response to the signal and for comparing the normal value and the trigger value to obtain a comparison result, and an executing unit that, according to the comparison result, selectively executes normal mode and tablet mode.
Preferably, the trigger device is a sensor for detecting the status of the signal.
Preferably, the processing center includes a basic input/output system and a central processing unit for receiving the signal.
Preferably, the signal is a request signal.
Preferably, the basic input/output system and the central processing unit have an executable processing program for responding to the signal.
Preferably, the processing program is executed to read and compare the normal value and the trigger value.
Preferably, the processing center has an executable application program with configurable user preferences such that user is free to set the user preferences and optimizes the performance of the electronic apparatus when the portable electronic apparatus operates in normal mode.
Preferably, the application program is a temperature control program for reducing temperature of the portable electronic apparatus and entering a low power consuming state.
Preferably, the application program is an application program of a simulated personal digital assistant to enable the user to access and input data via an input device when the portable electronic apparatus operates in normal mode.
Preferably, the input device is a stylus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for enabling a portable electronic apparatus to selectively operate in normal mode and tablet mode so as to enable the portable electronic apparatus to operate in a state of relatively low power consumption.
Accordingly, the method of the present invention includes the steps of:
(a) activating a trigger device to generate a signal and retrieve a trigger value corresponding to the signal;
(b) in response to the signal, enabling a processing center to retrieve from the portable electronic apparatus a normal value corresponding to normal mode, and to compare the normal value with the trigger value to obtain a comparison result; and
(c) according to the comparison result, selectively executing normal mode and tablet mode.
Preferably, the step (a) further includes a step (d) of providing the signal to the processing center.
Preferably, the step (b) further includes a step (e) of executing an interrupt program to enable the processing center to compare the normal value and the trigger value.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for enabling a portable apparatus to selectively operate in normal mode and tablet mode so that the user can use different application programs to operate the portable electronic apparatus as desired both in normal mode or tablet mode.
Accordingly, the portable electronic apparatus has a first switch and a second switch to respectively control operation of normal mode and tablet mode. The method comprises the steps of:
(a) activating the portable electronic apparatus to generate a signal;
(b) in response to the signal, detecting the status of the first switch and the second switch; and
(c) executing normal mode when the first switch is detected in the on position, and executing tablet mode when the second switch is detected in the on position.
Preferably, the step (b) further includes a step (d) in which, when the first switch is in the on position, an interrupt signal is generated to notify the portable electronic apparatus to proceed with an interrupt processing program to execute normal mode.
Preferably, the step (b) further includes a step (e) in which, when the second switch is in the on position, an interrupt signal is generated to notify the portable electronic apparatus to proceed with an interrupt processing program to execute tablet mode.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable electronic apparatus that enables the user to use the same in normal mode and tablet mode.
Accordingly, the portable electronic apparatus for selectively operating in normal mode and tablet mode includes: a liquid crystal display module; a computer system for controlling operation of the liquid crystal display module, the computer system having a switch, the computer system and the liquid crystal display module being operable in normal mode and tablet mode via activation of the switch; and a processing system stored in the computer system to execute normal mode and for, in response to activation of the switch, enabling the portable electronic apparatus to selectively operate in normal mode and tablet mode.
Preferably, the processing system includes: an activating device that generates a signal and a trigger value after the switch is activated; a processing center for, in response to the signal, retrieving from the portable electronic apparatus a normal value corresponding to normal mode, and for comparing the normal value and the trigger value to obtain a comparison result; and an executing unit that, according to the comparison result, selectively executes normal mode and tablet mode.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable electronic apparatus that enables the user to operate the same in a simulated personal digital assistant mode.
Accordingly, the portable electronic apparatus of the present invention is used for selectively operating in normal mode and tablet mode, and includes a touch-control liquid crystal display module; a computer system for controlling operation of the liquid crystal display module, the computer system having a first switch and a second switch such that activation of the first switch and the second switch enable the computer system and the liquid crystal display module to operate selectively in normal mode and tablet mode; and a processing system stored in the computer system to execute normal mode and, in response to the activation of the first switch and the second switch, for enabling the portable electronic apparatus to selectively operate in normal mode and tablet mode.